TMNT
by Tomzilla99
Summary: The Turtles are now finally allowed to go to the surface. Little did they know that this one little trip would turn into the biggest adventure of their lives.


**Author's Notes PLEASE READ!: ok, never done this before it's worth a shot right? I might get a few things wrong, so if I do please let me know. Well alright then, this meant be one of the weirdest stories I have ever wrote but here it is.**

* * *

The kingdom of Vale, just one of the cities the dot the landscape of the world. However, this story is about four individuals in particular. Four that live under the city. The sewers. And inside them, was an old abandoned subway station with the lights turned off and five people inside. If you can call them normal.

"Remember, to be a true ninja, you must be one with the shadows. Darkness gives the ninja power, while light reveals the ninja's presents. Now, can put out this flame without revealing yourselves?" One of them said, holding up a lit candle. At that moment, someone jumped at him but he ducked and the attacker hit the wall with a loud thud.

"To noisy." He said with an amused look on his face. Just then another attacker jumped at him but tripped on his foot sending crashing with the previous attacker.

"To clumsy." He said once more, shaking his head. A third attacker tried to get the drop on him from behind. However he ducked from the attack, but the attacker wasn't finished yet and charged again. Only this time the one with the candle tripped the attacker with his cane, causing the third attacker to crash into the other two.

"Poor choice." However, from above him another one was hiding. He opened his eyes as he held his breath and let himself fall while pulling out a sword and slicing the candle in half and having land on the sword. The faint light of the candle revealed the one with the sword was really a human sized turtle wearing a blue ninja face mask/head band and he blew out the flame. The lights turned on revealing there are three other human sized turtles and a human sized rat with black and white fur wearing a reddish robe and the area which that they lived in.

"Well done." The rat said to the turtle in the blue mask.

"Teacher's pet." The turtle with a red mask snarled at the blue masked one.

"Ninja dropout." The turtle with the blue retorted.

"Oooohhh!" the other two turtles with a purple mask and orange mask chipped. The red mask turtle glared at the blue mask turtle, who, which returned the glare and both walked up to each other, prepared to duke it out until the rat stood in between them.

"My sons, enough!" he said sternly making them both stop.

"Sorry, Master Splinter." All four apologized at the same time. The now identified Master Splinter rubbed his head and sighed for a moment. He then started to call out their names.

"**Leonardo!"** the turtle with blue mask turned to him. **"Raphael!"** the turtle with the red mask looking at him with his arms crossed. **"Donatello!"** the turtle in the purple mask looked at him. **"Michelangelo!"** the turtle with the orange mask who had tried to sneak away stopped and turned back to the others. They all stood next to each other in front of Master Splinter.

"My sons, you will never be true ninja if you continue to rival with one another. And you must work harder. Your path in life will not be an easy one. If the Faunus, have trouble being accepted into society, then we most assuredly will be impossible for us." Splinter explained, the four turtles listening carefully. Until a fly was circling Michelangelo's head and he tried to swat it away as Splinter speaks.

"You must master these skills I teach you, and you have the patience to work to together." He continues to speak, as Michelangelo finally catches the fly. He then looks up to see Splinter looking at him with crossed arms. The orange mask wearing released the fly and gave a nervous laugh. Splinter then looked at his sons with sadness in his eyes.

"You should all know, that I will not live forever, one day I will be gone. So until that day, you must take your training more seriously then you are. Not for my sake, but for yours. Please my sons." Splinter finished explaining. "Now, you may go." The turtles started to make their way out until Splinter called for Leonardo. The blue mask turtle made his way back to his rat master.

"Leonardo, I hope you understood what I spoke of."

"Yes Master Splinter. But why did you call me Sensei?"

"Leonardo, as I said I will not live forever. Someone must lead your brothers when that day comes."

"Master Splinter... I asked this once and I'll ask it again. Why did you choose me to be the leader?"

"That my son is something you must learn on your own. Now I will be off. I'll return with diner." The rat said as Leonardo then remembered that today was the 15 year anniversary of their 'birth'. Splinter the walked out of the room and on to the surface. Leonardo watched the retreating back of his sensei and surrogate father as he continued to wonder why he chose him. His thought then went to something he wanted to ask his sensei for a while now but thought it'd be best to wait until he returned.

'_Alright Leo, buck up, and when he comes back, that's when you ask him.'_ Leonardo thought to himself then went to join his brothers.

* * *

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_  
_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_  
_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_  
_Heroes in a half shell_  
_Turtle power!_

_Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team_  
_On the scene, cool teens doing ninja things_  
_So extreme, up the sewers like laser beams_  
_Get rocked with the shell shocked pizza kings_  
_Can't stop these radical dudes_  
_The secret of the ooze made the chosen few_  
_Emerge from the shadows to make their move_  
_The good guys win and the bad guys lose_

_Leonardo is the leader in blue, does anything it takes to get his ninjas through_  
_Donatello is the fellow, has a way with machines_  
_Raphael has the most attitude on the team_  
_Michelangelo, he's one of a kind, and you know where to find him when it's party time_  
_Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need_  
_To be one lean, mean, green incredible team_

_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_  
_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_  
_Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_  
_Heroes in a half shell_  
_Turtle power!_

* * *

The four brothers did their own thing to kill time until Master Splinter returned. Donatello was working a truck; Michelangelo was reading his comics, Raphael was over by the arcade, and Leonardo was watching Star Trek. After a half hour of waiting, Master Splinter finally returned with a pizza in his hands.

"My sons, I'm back!" Splinter called, and the four raced over to him. Splinter placed the pizza on a table and everyone dug in. As they ate, Splinter could see the face Leonardo was making, showing there was something on his mind.

"Leonardo, what is troubling you?" he asked. Leonardo put down his slice and noticed everyone was looking at him. He took a deep breath and answered.

"Well sensei, since today it the anniversary, I was thinking that now is the time for the four of us to go the surface." Leonardo said quietly, though everyone heard him.

"Yeah, can we?!/Please Master Splinter?!/Come on sensei!" the other turtles started pleading with their surrogate father. Splinter closed his eyes for a moment and stood up and walked around the kitchen.

"Tell me Leonardo, why do you with to go the surface."

"Sensei, I take your teaching to heart, really. But we can't live our whole lives down here. You said it yourself, you won't be around forever. And we need to know what's up there. Please Master Splinter?" Leonardo finished explaining, and Splinter looked to see his son on their knees giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"*sigh* Very well. You may go to the surface." Splinter said, and all four of the turtle brother cheered.

* * *

"Now, you boys are going off to unknown territory, be ready for anything." Splinter started as the four stood in front of him.

"Yes, Master Splinter!" they all said.

"Make sure you are not seen!"

"Yes, Master Splinter!"

"Always be on your guard!"

"Yes, Master Splinter!"

"Always stick together!"

"Yes, Master Splinter!" they started rushing for the exit.

"And remember to look both ways before crossing the street!"

"Yes, Master Splinter." They groaned, stopping for a moment before going.

"Don't talk to strangers!"

"Yes, master Splinter." They said before disappearing from sight.

"Everyone is a stranger!" said their master, but he they had already left. He just hoped they would listen to him.

* * *

The turtles ran though the tunnels of the, swears, each of them excited about going to the surface.

"Aw man, who knows what will find up there. *GASP* Maybe an all you can eat pizza restaurant!" Michelangelo exclaimed before bumping in to Leonardo. "OW! Why'd you stop Leo?" Michelangelo asked, only to see that all four were standing under a swear entrance.

"...So uh who's going first?" Donatello asked, as they looked at each other. Leonardo took a deep breath before saying...

"Alright, I'll go first." Leonardo grabbed on to the latter and started to climb up. He climbed to the entrance itself, put his hand the entrance, it opened to reveal...

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**BWAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**Ahhhhhh... that felt good. What happens you may ask? Well guess what, I'm not telling you! The only way to find out is the next chapter. When will come out? When. It. Does.**

**If you have any questions feel free to ask.**

**Please review.**


End file.
